1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing solid fuel mainly including synthetic resin-pulp scrap, capable of manufacturing solid fuel producing the sufficient quantity of heat by recycling pulp and a waterproof membrane made of a synthetic resin film, which are main materials of scrap failed in the manufacturing process and cannot be technically separated from each other so that the pulp and the waterproof membrane cannot but be incinerated.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been provided following various schemes to produce solid fuel by using scrap. In detail, after a combustion improver is added to combustible scrap such as a waste tire without a wire, the combustible scrap may be heated and extruded to obtain the solid fuel (e.g., Korea Patent Registration No. 709012). After crushing and selecting synthetic resin scrap and pulp scrap, or paper scrap, the above scrap may be carbonized by adding chemicals thereto (e.g., Korea Patent Registration No. 407374). After adding fish and shell fish used to remove a bed smell to combustible scrap, the scrap may be heated and extruded (e.g., Korea Patent Registration No. 390933). After crushing, selecting, and forcibly drying combustible scrap, a binding agent may be added to the scrap and the scrap may be extruded (e.g., Korea Patent Registration No. 162130). After adding organic solvents such as cellulose and acetone to wooden flour and activated carbon, the wooden flour and the activated carbon may be subject to an extrusion-molding work (e.g., Korea Patent Registration No. 153205).
The regenerated solid fuel mainly including combustible scrap according to the related art causes following several problems. In detail, a metallic component is incompletely removed so that the inner parts of the unit of forcibly conveying the solid fuel and extrusion dies may be damaged, non-carbonized vestige (sludge) may be made after combustion, and the shape of the extruded material cannot be maintained so that a binding agent is added, thereby increasing the coat and releasing pollutants the atmosphere. In addition, an accelerant, a combustion improver, or organic solvent is added so that the cost may be increased and a toxic substance may be produced in combustion.
Recently, demands for disposable diapers and disposable sanitary pads have been rapidly increased as substitutes of cloth diapers because the disposable diapers and disposable sanitary pads reduce the burden of washing and repairing. The disposable diapers and the disposable sanitary pads, which have the superior absorbable property of urination and secretion, are soft and have a small volume, are produced by bonding a waterproof cloth made of a synthetic resin film to user-friendly pulp and patterning the bonded material.
Since the disposable diapers and the disposable sanitary pads failed in bulk during the production process may not be recycled especially, the whole quantity of the failed disposable diapers and sanitary pads must be discarded. In this case, the failed disposable diapers and sanitary pads are discarded only through the incineration scheme. This is because the disposable diapers and sanitary pads are not melted in water, and not decomposed even if the disposable diapers and sanitary pads are buried under the ground. In addition, when the disposable diapers and sanitary pads are neglected outdoors, the disposable diapers and sanitary pads pollute soil and water due to the synthetic resin waterproof cloth thereof.
Since an amount of recyclable pulp is significantly greater than an amount of the non-recyclable waterproof cloth (made of synthetic resin), if the disposable diapers and sanitary pads failed in bulk during the production process are usefully utilized rather than being incinerated, the failed disposable diapers and sanitary pads may be considered to produce alternative fuel in terms of the nature conservation and the resource saving.
However, only a scheme of producing solid fuel by using typical combustible scraps such as the wasted tire, the synthetic resin scrap, the paper scrap, or wooden flour is attracted, and the recycling of the wasted disposable diapers and sanitary pads is indifferent because it is difficult to dispose the urination and secretion.
In fact, if the failed disposable diapers and sanitary pads are simply incinerated, great resource loss may occur in terms of resource regeneration because the pulp is discarded even though the pulp is sufficiently recyclable. In addition, the incineration of the waterproof cloth including a synthetic resin component may cause a bad smell and the production of the pollutant, which are unfavorable in terms of the environment.
Among the related arts, regarding synthetic resin scrap and paper scrap or pulp scrap in Korea patent registration No. 407374 disclosing a process of crushing and selecting synthetic resin scrap and pulp scrap, or paper scrap, a synthetic resin component and a pulp component are not separately selected from the scrap in which synthetic resin is bonded to the pulp, but the synthetic resin scrap, which causes a problem such as the release of the pollutant in combustion but is not suitable for solid fuel, is separated from the wastes in which collected synthetic resin-paper scrap or collected pulp scrap are mixed with each other. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the process of crushing and selecting synthetic resin scrap and pulp scrap, or paper scrap to the wastes such as disposable diapers and disposable sanitary pads in which pulp is bonded to the waterproof cloth so that the pulp is integrated with the water cloth.